Byakuya Kuchiki x Reader - Equivelant
by Vital Innocence
Summary: Captain Kuchiki must have had a long nobles meeting last night. Rukia and Renji have already tried to get him up, but he doesn't seem to stir! So what do they do? They ask help from the only person they know gets his blood boiling. Yep! They ask Third Seat of Squad Six, (F/n) (L/n), their rule breaking friend who just loves to mess with her Captain.


**Byakuya's POV**

I was currently at a nobles meeting for god know what. All I knew is that it was boring and anything they discussed really had nothing to do with me. There I was watching grown men arguing over whatever it was and it was probably going to continue for another five hours. I hated the thought of it, I just hoped they would reach a conclusion and be done. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. I just wanted time to fly, but time was not on my side. As it went on and on they finally reached a conclusion and ended the meeting. I still had to go home and finish paper work. When I saw what time it was I was ready to throw someone through Hells Gate. 'I can't believe those men argued for eight hours straight. None of it was of my concern so why was I forced to go! It's three in the morning!' my eye twitching uncontrollably.

When I got home I finished the last of the paper work and decided on going to bed. I also decided that I would take a day off for once. It doesn't matter if I have a little more paper work to do the next day. There's not a deadline I had to meet anytime soon, they were only reports. Soon I drifted off to sleep and was dead to the world.

 **Rukia's POV**

I woke up around seven this morning and started getting ready. Brother and I usually have breakfast around eight-thirty, so it couldn't hurt to take a shower and get ready for the day. After I got out I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. The usual things. I headed for the dining room and when I got there brother wasn't there like he usually is. So I just sat down and waited. Time passed and I had already eaten my breakfast. I got worried and asked one of the maids if she knew where brother was. She only remembered him coming in late last night but she never seen him leave the mansion.

I figured he just slept in a little late. Though that was rare and never this late. I knocked on his bedroom door and got no answer. I slowly opened the door and sure enough he was still in bed. 'I guess I should wake him up. Now that I think about it I've never had to wake brother up before.' I hesitantly walk over to brothers sleeping form. 'Just how late did he go to bed? He looks completely dead to the world.' I carefully shook him to get him to stir. "Brother, I think it's time to get up. Brother, it's a quarter till ten." I shook a little harder, but to no avail. He only grunted and rolled on his stomach. 'Maybe Renji can get him up.' I set off to go find Renji.

 **Renji's POV**

"So do you think you can get brother up?" Rukia asked Renji. "It couldn't hurt to try, but if I die I'm holding you responsible for my funeral arrangements." Renji said almost seriously. "Okay then. Let's go." She said giggling.

 _Timeskip_

We got to the Kuchiki mansion and Rukia led me to Captain Kuchiki's room. I knocked loudly and no response was heard so I just walked in. There was my Captain still in the same position that Rukia left him in. I patted his back and threw the covers off of him. He didn't do anything. Then I took his pillow out from under his head. "C'mon Captain you gotta get up some time." He woke, but in retaliation to get another pillow and cover himself up again. "Go away Renji." He said tiredly. 'He's acting like a child.' Somehow I know I'm not going to wake him up, nor is Rukia. "He's not going to wake up for us anytime soon." I told Rukia. "Probably not, but I know someone who can." She said with a devils grin. I knew who she was talking about.

 **Third Person POV**

Rukia and Renji was on their way to Squad Six Living Quarters. They were on a mission to find the Third Seat of Squad Six, (f/n) (l/n), the one person who makes Captain Kuchiki forget his cool and collected self. What choice did they have? She got away with a lot. And so they found her and explained the situation. Her smile was wide and she was going to have fun messing with her Captain.

 **Your POV**

We arrived to the Kuchiki mansion and boy was I going to have fun with this. I didn't even knock. I just busted through the door. He didn't even move. "Byakuya! It's your best buddy and equal. I'm here to wake you up!" I said loudly. "We are not buddies, nor are we equals. And that's Captain Kuchiki to you." He said curling in the fetal position and putting his pillow over his face. "Aw now don't be like that." I said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Get out of my house (l/n)." his muffled voice laced with annoyance. "Okay. Okay. Fine. I'm leaving." I said walking out his bedroom.

 **Byakuya's POV**

I looked tiredly at the door to make sure she left. 'She actually left. That was too easy...I'm too damn tired to care. That woman I swear she's insane, but that what I like so much about her.' I thought. 'I guess I can't sleep in bed all day.' I got out of bed and proceeded to go outside and relax under the sakura tree in my yard. I closed my eyes and the sounds of the branches rustling in the wind lulled me to sleep.

 **Your POV**

"So did you get him up?" Renji asked. "Nope. Just wait though he will be." I said giggling. Renji and Rukia both knew I had a devious plan. I could tell by the look on their faces. "I guess that means we will be going then. I don't want to know what you're about to do." Rukia said unsure and Renji nodded. "Well then I'll see you at my funeral." I joked and sent out a Hell Butterfly to Rangiku. They both left to go do paper work and go to The World of the Living. I assumed because I didn't feel their spirit energy in the Soul Society by time Rangiku got to the mansion.

There she was in all her big boobed glory holding the camera I asked her to bring. I told her to stay where she was and that I would be back. I made my way back into Byakuya's room only to see he wasn't there. I searched for his spirit energy and found him outside under the sakura tree. His dark orange yukata partly open to see his well-toned chest. His hair fell over his face perfectly.

 **Third Person POV**

(f/n) took a minute to admire his beauty. She had a crush on him for the longest time. She loved pulling pranks on him, because his true self always came out. The guy who was always stubborn, arrogant, and impatient. She knew he was caring and kind as well. He may have had a short fuse but it didn't bother her that was him and she loved him. She snapped out of her trance and held the camera up to get a good picture of him. With the snap of a button she had the perfect picture of the Captain who could never get caught. She seen that he was still sleeping and sneakily went back into the house to meet back with Rangiku.

 **Your POV**

"Okay. I got the picture. Now here's what you gotta do. Put the original copy on an SD card and then you make a thousand copies on three disks. Your gonna need to take the evidence from the cameras in the trees and put all the live feed on another SD card that will be the fake original copy. Then just let me take it from there." She said devilishly. "This was a deal. I get free drinks for the whole year, right?" she asked. "Of course. Just don't make me go bankrupt." I giggled. "Okay~. (f/n) you're like a criminal mastermind." She laughs and leaves.

 **Third Person POV**

She hid all one thousand copies of the pictures and the original copy around the Seireitei with the help of Rangiku of course. While she kept the fake copy with her that held all the live feed from places she walked by and would walk by. It held the evidence of her taking a picture of the Captain. He would call it insubordination and get her thrown in jail. She was determined to show him that she was his equal.

 **Your POV**

I walked to the sakura tree to see if Byakuya was still there and he was, only he was awake and having tea. I walked up to him and sat across from him. He simply looked at me as if I were a fly buzzing around his face. I just smiled. "Captain. I have something to confess?" a grin spread across my face. "What is it you're confessing too?" he said sternly. "I confess to taking a pictures of you while you were asleep under this tree. I also confess to giving those pictures to the Soul Societies Women's Association to be printed in the magazine for next month. I have the original copy though so even if you destroy them I can make more copies." I said still grinning only for it to get bigger when he got angry. "Hand it over (f/n) and I'll let you and the SSWA off the hook." he says through gritted teeth. "Fight me for it." I said holding it up. "Very well then."

I shunpo over to the wooded area of the big yard and take my stance and Byakuya across from me. He unsheathes his zanpakuto and calls "Scatter, Senbonsakura." As I remain in my same stance not bothering to take out my zanpakuto. My goal is to make this quick and not die. As soon as the petals hit the spot where I was at they started moving toward me again. I continued to shunpo until all the trees with cameras where completely down. Then I made my way towards Byakuya. All I had to do was get in his no-cut zone and let him swipe the 'original copy' from me. It was more of a challenge then expected but it worked. As soon as he got the 'original copy' he crushed it.

"This calls for insubordination!" he yells angrily. "Captain." I say with a smile on my face. "What?!" he yells seething with anger. "You can't charge me for insubordination..."I say still smiling. "What are you talking about? Of course I can." His eye twitching and anger still evident in his voice. "No you can't. That would make you an accessory to a crime because you destroyed evidence. The cameras in the trees were destroyed because of you. You also destroyed the fake copy of pictures, which actually held all the live feed of my so called insubordination. If you were to go to a higher authority they wouldn't believe you unless you had the evidence and they would think you were lying under oath. And if you killed me with intention, that would be first degree murder and insubordination to the Gotei 13." I say with a bright smile.

The look on his face changed from anger to shock. He couldn't believe he was outwitted by his third seat.

 _ **'This woman...'**_

"Captain Kuchiki." She said calmly. "Yes (f/n)." he replied flatly. "Can I confess something else?" I say. He sighs,"Yes." "I really did take a picture of you sleeping under the tree and I made one thousand copies on three disks and hid them in the Seirietei. I never actually gave them to the SSWA. I'll destroy the disks but not the original. I'm not too mean." I said sticking my tongue out. His eye was twitching at this point. "Byakuya." I say cutely. "What is it now?!" he yelled. "Your temper is showing..." I walked up to him giggling "...It's cute." I rose up on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

 _ **'is my only equivalent.'**_

I pulled away only to be pulled back in. His lips moving in sync with mine. We continued to kiss passionately until we needed to break for air. His angry demeanor was gone and a smile broke across his face. "I acknowledge you as my equal." "Good. I'm glad that's settled. Now to settle this..." I said before I kissed him again.

* * *

 **I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters. I do this purely for fun. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
